


old friends

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	old friends

The next morning you're back in the car on the back seat, you look out and see the city's pass you by one after another. Weathertop, Bree, then a forest and Brandywine Bridge and then the village of The Shire. Although, village, it's bigger than you imagined and you look at the people walking outside, sitting on a terrace or walking the dog. Then you suddenly see a big hotel before you, so big that it almost takes your breath away. It consists of at least 50 floors and is completely made of glass, halfway through, you see a large cove enclosed by fences. Perhaps a terrace or bar? When you drive under a large arch you can just see the large iron letters letters in it which spell the words Brandywine Inn. Fili parks the car in front of the entrance and turns to you, he reaches for your hand and smiles at you.

"It'll be fine." he says.

You nod and smile back. Then you get out and suddenly there are two men of the hotel next to you.

"Welcome to the Brandywine Inn, I'm Merry and that's Pippin."

"I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili and this is y/n."

The men nod and gesture to the trunk. Fili opens it and they immediately grab the luggage to place it on a rack, Pippin pushes the rack inside and Merry gestures to follow. You walk after him into the lobby and while you're busy looking around and admire everything you do not realize that there is a somewhat older mall plump man coming at you until he calls Fili's name.

"I thought I saw you!" he says exuberantly.

"Hi, Bilbo." says Fili.

"Things are going well, right?" Kili asks and he makes a hand gesture to the hotel.

Bilbo gives the brothers a big hug and looks at them from top to bottom.

"You look good, I'll say!"

"Bilbo, may I introduce you to y/n." Fili says.

Bilbo looks at you and holds out his hand to you.

"Hi, I'm Bilbo, owner and founder of Brandywine Inn." he says, delighted.

You smile at him and take his hand, just as you want to say hello, he pulls you into his arms. It's a little unexpected and you almost loose your balance but you recovers quickly just in time. You do not really know how to deal with the situarion and you look at Fili and Kili, who stand little further and laugh which makes you understand that they had already expected something like this would happen. Then he looks you up and down and he frowns his eyebrows, turning to the Fili.

"Does your uncle even know that you're here?" he asks softly.

"Well, he knows we left but not to where and he was not very happy about the reason we left."

Bilbo looks at him confused while you trie to hear what they are saying. Suddenly Fili turns to you and Kili.

"Kili, why don't you take y/n to the restaurant, get her something to eat, I will come as soon as the room is being taken care of."

Kili nods and laces your fingers with his, while he pulls you in the direction of the restaurant Fili smiles reasuringly at you before you let yourself be pulled away.

When you are out of earshot he takes Bilbo's elbow and walks him to the front desk. After Bilbo is behind it Fili leans towards him.

"Fili what is going on?" he asks, genuinly a little concerned now,"I am of course happy to see you, Fili, but do you think it is wise of you to come here? Alone? If the wrong people find out who you and Kili are......."

"I know, that is why we came here, we know you and your staff will be descreet about us."

"Of course we will, will you know please tell me what is going on?"

"We are together." he says.

"And with we you mean....you and y/n?"

"With we I mean 'we'." he says and looks at Bilbo meaningful.

"Oh, I see, well, that explains why Thorin isn't to happy about this."

"He doesn't know, he just knows that I want y/n to become my wife, and ultimately my Queen."

"And he has a problem with that because...?"

"She's not a King's Daughter." he begins.

"And thus not suitable for you," he say, nodding understandingly, "but for Kili she will be, but you will not settle with that obviously."

"No I will not, Kili is young, he is full of raging hormones and sees her as nothing more then a little fun. But y/n and I share deeper feelings for each other," Fili explains,"he understands that and he is willing to step aside when necessary."

"That's very gracious of him."

"I know, it is and I am very grateful for him to do something like that when the time arises."

"Is that so? Well, she must be something special then, to get both of your attentions."

"She is."

"I'll get a room for you," he says and looks at the computer, "you want a single room, I suppose, the only ones I have with a king zise bed are Honeymoon suites....."

"That is sufficient." Fili says right away and he takes his wallet out.

"I love her, Bilbo, with all my heart, I always have and I always will and I refuse to let the thrown of Erebor to be the cause that keeps us apart. If I would rather be happy with the woman of my dreams then forever alone as a King, because I will be, no other can ever captivate me like she does. I know she will make me a better King if only Uncle would just accept that....."

"Thorin will not change his mind."

"No, sadly he will not. Not even the pleadings of mother could help."

"Oh dear, your poor mother," Bilbo exclaims and lays his hands on his cheeck,"that poor lady, to see her only children leave like this, by the hand of her own brother....she must have been heartbroken."

"She was, just like Kili,"he says and looks behind him, smiling when he sees you and his younger brother are sitting close and share the occasional kiss,"can you arrange for a phone in our room that is not be traced?"

"Yes, of course, may I conclude that you will call her occasionally? "

"We had the promise." Fili says, shaking his head.

"Give her my regards when you speak to her," says Bilbo, but then looks at him, "or is she also not to know where you are?"

"She knows, but I told her not to tell Uncle, I do not want him to finds us."

"Hm..." Bilbo hums, focussing on the computer again.

"And about finding out what we are....that doesn't matter anymore."

"And why is that?"

"I've abdicated the throne and the title of Prince and Kili, too."

Bilbo freezes and looks at him slowly.

"Fili.....you have worked so hard to come where you are now, to learn how to be a good King to your people, to learn how to keep your people happy, to learn how to rule....and now you just throw that all away...."

"She is more than worth it, that you will realize when you get to know her, and when you see how happy she makes us." he says.

Instead of trying to reason with him Bilbo shakes his head and turns around to get two sets of keys.

"Here, the keys to your suite, top floor, end of the hall."

"Thank you, and Bilbo," he says taking the keys,"will you prepare the suite just as is done for newlywed couples? You know, champagne, rose petals, and carnations if possible, those are her favorite flowers, y/n deserves best of everything. "

"Of course, it will be ready in one hour, go get something to eat." he says.

Fili smiles thankfully at him before turning to join you and Kili.

When you see Fili walking towards you, you make room for him, he moves next to you on the couch and kisses your cheek.

"Is the suite arranged?" Kili asks.

"Yes," Fili answers while he steals a fry off your plate, "the only suites with a bed big enough, are the bridal suites."

"What?" you say, and you look at him with wide eyes, "Fili that's too expensive."

"When it comes to you nothing is too expensive, love."

"He's right." Kili is agrees with him.

You feel his lips on your neck and you put your hand on his thigh.

"When is the suite ready?" He murmurs against your skin.

"An hour."

"I hope I can wait that long." he sighs.

You laugh at the youngest Durin and squeeze his thigh.

Finally after more than an hour Pippin suddenly appears before you.

"Your suite is ready."

Before you can do anything Kili draws you up and pulls you to the elevator. You and Fili laugh at his enthusiasm and fortunately you do not have to wait for the elevator long. Kili pushes you inside and Fili quickly presses the button while Kili pushes you against the wall of the elevator and attacks your neck, your arms go around his shoulders and your fingers disappear into his long dark locks. He pushes his knee between your legs and starts humping your leg shamelessly and you moan softly when you feel how hard he already is. Your eyes find Fili's and your breath falters when you see that he has his eyes fixated on you lower bodies which are rubbing against each other, and he has slid his hand into his pants to cups the clearly present bulge in his boxer. As if he notices that you look at him his eyes go up and he looks at you, eyes full of lust. You look at the controlpanal of the elevator and see that you are on the way to the 40th floor and are only on the 10th. Kili still kisses your neck and his movements over your leg are becoming desperate. When you feel his hand slipping in your shirt and it glides towards your breast you gently push against his shoulder.

"Kili, wait ..." you whisper.

"I do not want to wait."

"Please, if you oh god .." you moan as his hand touches your breast lightly and then squeezes it hard, "we can not ..."

"Yes, we can ..."

"You are going to make a mess of your pants." you try.

"I'll wash it." he breaths against your skin.

Suddenly he lets go, but before you can do anything he places himself between your legs and he lifts you up, you put your legs around his waist, and as he rolls his hips forward and you feel his erection pressing against your clit you feel a spark going through your body.

"Fuck."

"Kili ..."

"So close."

He rolls his hips a few times hard against you and then his movements stutter then he gives a few small thrusts and you know he cums. Breathing violently he lets go of your legs and you put them on the ground. You yourself are now so close you peak that you whine softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you're ..."

"No, it's okay," you say, looking at him, "it's okay."

Then you notice that Fili stands beside you and he grabs your hand.

"Yes, you will be okay, I will make sure of that."

He guides your hand to the front of his pants and you feel the erection is still present and you lick your lips.

He looks at Kili and leans towards him to whisper something in his ear. Kili smiles and walks ahead of you to the suite, he disappears inside and just when you want to follow him Fili takes your hand to stop you.

You look at him quizzically, he smiles and lets his hands go up over your back, they push you against him and your lips find each other, the kiss is lightly, peaceful, as if you have all the time in the world. He bites your lip and just when you open your mouth to let him in, he withdraws.

"Fili ..." you whine.

"Be patient, we have all the time."

"And what about Kili then?" you ask.

"I asked if he wanted to leave us alone for a moment, I want you all to myself." he explains.

You smile and yelp when he suddenly lifts you up bridal style.

"This is after all the bridal suite and you will be my bride one day ...."

There goes a shiver through you by his words and with you in his arms he steps over the threshold as a bridegroom should do with his bride. Once inside, he puts you down and your breath catches in your throat when you look around. There are rose petals all over the ground, in a trail to the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room. You walk around the suite and smile when you see a vase of carnations, your favorite flowers, in every room. Then you feel two arms slowly snake around your waist and a body pressed against your back, Fili presses a kiss on your neck and caresses his nose over your ear.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," you turn around in his arms and places them around his shoulders, "thank you, Fili."

"No, thank you," he says, and he has an affectionate look in his eyes, "you've changed my life, y/n, you make me happier than I've ever been and I do not want you to feel guilty because I gave up the throne for you, you are much more important to me, I can not tell you that enough."

You can hear in his voice that he means it and you bite your lip.

"I love you."

Before you have a chance respond he kisses you passionately on your lips, you lose yourself completely into the kiss and close your eyes. Vaguely you notice that he lifts you again and walks into another room. He sits down on his knees on the bed and slowly lets himself fall forward so you lie on your back with your legs around his waist and he hovers over you. Your eyes open and you find clear blue ones penetrating you, looking into your soul. Without breaking the contact you feel his hands go up and they slowly slide under your shirt. He pulls it off you and throws it away. He let his eyes slowly and appreciatively go over your upper body and then ducks down to kiss your neck. His lips draws a path to your collarbone and eventually he comes to the swelling of your breasts. He lets one hand move under your back and you arch up slightly to give him room. He opens the clasp and pulls it off you to throw it beside the bed.

"You're my world." he whispers.

You feel fingers close around your right breast he caresses it gently as he closes his lips around the nipple of the other breast and he sucks lightly. You arch your back on the bed and groan, Fili smiles against your skin and flicks his tongue over your nipple.

"Fili..." you gasp en raise your hips, making it clear what you want.

"Sshh...it's okay, I know what you want," he says and rolls his hips against you,"and I will give it to you, I will give everything that I am to you, my heart, my soul, even my last breath."

His lips trail down further, placing soft butterfly kisses over your soft skin and you feel like your on fire, inside out. He lays down ont he bed between your legs and opens your jeans slowly. You place your elbows on the bed and look at him, you see him looking at you through his eyelashe and he smiles. 

"Lift up for me."

You do as he says and lift your hips so he can pull off your jeans. Then he moves back to stand behind the bed and takes your trouserlegs in his hands and slowly he pulls them off you. When he does not make a move to join you back on the bed you want to sit up but he stops you.

"No, stay as you are,"he says with a raised hand,"I want to savour you like this, like the beauty that you are."

He pulls his shirt of and lets his hands wander over his body, slowly they come to rest on his hips, one hand goes down and you see the bulg in his jeans, he cups it with one hand and moans softly. You bite your lip and have to use all your self restraint not to jump him. He sees it and smiles.

"You want this?" he says and kneads his shaft.

You nod.

"You need this?" he says.

He smiles and his other hand opens his jeans and slowly slides it down his legs. Your hands fist the sheet and your breathing goes up.

"Tell me." he says.

You follow his hand when it dips into his boxer and his head is thrown back when he takes himself in hand.

"Fili....."

"Tell me." he says again.

"I want you, please Fili, I need you."

He opens his eyes and looks at you.

"Take your pantie off." 

You do what he says and move it down your legs to let it fall on the ground. 

"Touch yourself, open yourself up for me."

Your fingers go down and glide through your soaking wet slit it, your moan loudly and close your eyes, you push two fingers inside you and your hips buck up with pleasure. Soon another finger joins them and when you hear a squelching sound you feel the bed dip down, your eyes go open but Fili is immediately there to kiss you. He pushes you back on the bed and lets his dick slide deep inside you immediately. You put your legs around his hips and he puts his hands beside your head. He rolls his hips against yours slowly, but it's enough to make you feel your climax aproaching. Fili's thrusts remain slow but go so deep, each time he scrapes over that one spot that makes you see stars. He rolls his hips slightly faster against you and when his breathing changes you know he is close. You roll your hips up to encourage him, but he refuses to come before you and his finger searches and finds your clit which he presses and caresses.

"Cum with me." he says sultry.

That's all you need to reach your peak and you shake and tremble beneath him your walls clench around his shaft and you draw him with you over the cliff. Breathing violently he lets himself slide out of you and pulls you immediately against him. He kisses your forehead and you sigh satisfactory.

"Can I come out now?" you hear.

You laugh and look up at Kili who is peeking around the door of the bathroom.

"Yes, Kili, you can come out now." Fili says.

He walks over to the bed and you make room for him, he moves behind you and kisses your shoulder.

"Thank you Kili." you say and look at him gratefully.

"Sure," he replies.

Then you frown your eyebrows.

"What?"

"Did you take a bath?" you ask.

"I had to do something."

"You smell like strawberries, I love strawberries." you say.

"Yeah? I must remember that."

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Fili says suddenly.

"Shut up." you say and give him a nudge in the ribs.

Fili laughs and pulls you closer to him.


End file.
